When using software that needs to make communication with a server, such as IM (Instant Messenger) software, users need to log in to the server by using a login interface, thereby needing to stay for a period of time in the login interface. According to impact of elements such as network conditions, and network bandwidth of network environments, stay time in the login interface maybe range from several hundred milliseconds to tens of seconds. In the existing technology, a static diagram is generally displayed on the login interface, and a simple login animation is played when a login button operation of a user is responded. The login interface cannot provide presentation of adaptive changes according to an operation action of a user or specific environments in which users use software, such as time. Abundance presented in information is not enough, and the information lacks interaction with users.